Whiskers
by Lujana
Summary: A Wraith turns into a cat, the only witness is the bummer of the Hive. Who the hell would believe in it?
1. 1 Guess what?

**A/N:** How I came up with the idea? My dear master made me watch while he was hunting. And eating. Hopefully I'll be able to predict when he's going to throw up (they do that, not everything on those rats is edible...) --- is major linebreak, -- is simple linebreak.

**Teasing you:** A Wraith turns into a cat, the only witness is the bummer of the Hive. Who the hell would believe in it?

**Disclaimers: **I don't own SGA, the Wraith OR the cats...

**Warnings/whatever:** Uh... if you read about Wraith I hope you're not oversensitive to killing and such... crunching mice... eating and such...

**  
**

* * *

**Whiskers**

**1. Guess what?**

The two creatures passed each other without as much as glance at the other. Marron thought he could hear the other grunt as he snapped around the corner; yet again, it wasn't his place to return the ill-mannered gesture. He stopped by the door and gazed at it with his almost yellow eyes; they were cold, those doors made of human hands. He put a hand against the metal, confirming its coldness and hastily withdrawing his hand. Ugh, the cold feeling got all the way down his spine; he had forgotten how sensitive that damn feeding slit was!

"Lost your ATA-card, have you?" asked a sudden voice behind him, causing him to spin around to face Agnea, one of his closest sisters. Her almost burning red eyes laughed at him for a moment, then he shook his head.

"No, I was merely –"

"- tss, I've got better things than listening to what you're doing, little brother," she hissed at him, drew the card from within her clothing (somewhere nearby her chests - and _breasts_ - Marron noticed) and slid it over the blue lights beside the door. Marron felt humiliated, since she made it as if he couldn't. He _was_ an adult! He _had_ received a card of his own! Yet, there she was, opening the door for him as if he was a child. The slightly shorter female glided past him, her head high and her red hair laying calmly upon her shoulders.

---

_They were hunting him, and his sister was among them. Foul words flew through the air, many of them made him feel anger, but more of them made him feel fear. He ran through the forest, fighting hard to keep standing, fighting hard to not fall. 'What is this?' he thought, 'What is this madness? Why am I the prey? What did I do to make them wrong?' And he ran, panting, grasping for air, getting nothing but dust into his lungs._

_He fell and scratched his knees open, biting his lip as he fought hard not to roar because of the pain. He gazed down, his knees were bleeding, and his blood bore a light shade of red. Marron was a human. A human!_

He awoke with his heartbeat rising, breathing as if he had been running several miles without sipping the air. 'Damn,' he thought, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, 'I hate this dream… why won't it leave me alone?' Marron opened his eyes again, tried to dry away sweat from his forehead using his right palm – it had been working fine if the hand hadn't been just as soaking as his head. The young wraith growled at himself, unable to shake away the dream.

Always him. Always him pictured as a human, a lower creature! The one to be killed, hunted and fed upon… why? Why did he have those dreams? Who the hell wished him to endure such stupid visions? His sister, Agnea? _No…_

"_Marron…?_" someone knocked at his doors,"_Hey, Marron, open the blasted door!_" Marron groaned as he turned around in the bed, pulling a piece of fluffy leather over his head.

"_Go away_…" he whined, tiredly. The one at the door wouldn't give in that easily.

"_Marron! Open the damn door! Does one have to curse it open, eh? I know you're awake, don't think otherwise!_" Stupid, cold, ignorant, sinister… piece of scruffy and halfway rotten _human_…

"Yeahyeah, whatever, don't feed upon my door, madman…!" Marron whined as he waved his hand in the air, having the metal doors to swing open.

"Marron!" Keith flung himself down upon Marron's bed, ignorantly placing his ass in the middle of the poor Wraith's back, almost making him believe that he'd broken the spine.

"_Ugh_," Marron said as the other bounced up and down at his back.

"You're awake! _IknewitIknewitIknewit! _Good morning, by the way!" Keith beamed, having Marron to grumble into his pillow. "Guess _whaaaaat?_" he didn't wait for a respond, even though he had asked a question, "The Queen permitted me some more days off!"

"Good for you," Marron mumbled into his bolster, solemnly wishing that he could vanish and reappear somewhere else. Keith dashed him in the head with one of his other pillows.

"You're such a grumpy ass all the time!" he accused his friend, having the very friend to snort.

"I'm a _Wraith_, Keith," he murmured and gnawed his cushion, just to have something else to focus his irritation at.

"Well, so am I?" Keith answered, Marron snorted even louder.

"Yeah, unfortunately; If you'd been human, then at least I wouldn't have to stuck with you _forever_," he muttered, glaring into the darkness of the textile, Keith screamed with laughter.

"You're so _mean_, Marron!" Keith mused and pinched Marron's side. The Wraith underneath him twisted.

"And you're supposed to be _older_ than me…" came the final punch line, Keith nodded wildly and stroke some of his hairs with his hand.

"Touché," he grinned and jumped down at the floor, ripping away all the leather blankets from Marron's bed. The young adult screamed with indignation.

"_WhatthehellareyodoingI'mfriggin'NAKED!_" he shouted and hung on to his pillow, which he later used to cover himself with, glaring angrily at the other. Keith was laughing so bad that he thought he'd never be able to use his stomach ever again. Marron was glaring so bad that if the glance of an eye could kill, Keith would have turned into a crushed and spluttered pile of meat.

--

Keith stopped laughing – eventually – and then straightened himself up, blinking at Marron with a wide grin. Then he rushed to Marron's bed and forced a hand up his chest.

"Haha! You're dead! Try and get me!" It was a game. Most human children would had said 'Tag, you're it', but Wraith children wouldn't do the same. Not to mention Wraith adults, like Keith who would refuse to grow up properly.

Marron growled as the other rushed away, out through the doors and down the corridors. Hunting games. _How he wished that he'd never befriended that maniac…_He got dressed as quick he could, quivering with humiliation and anger; When he got hold of that _bastard_…! Marron growled and then swung out into the corridor.

--

Dark Castle was, in despite of what many Wraith tales said, not a city with a heart. When Wraith scientists had gotten their hands and fingers into it, the city welcomed them. Dark Castle, which insides were covered in cobwebs and some left behind Ancient decorations, could be best described as a twin to Atlantis – the only catch would be the fact that the Wraith had gotten hold of it, plus the lack of an intergalactic Stargate. However you might wish to think about it, it was spacey. Marron knew where Keith would go, he followed the sweet, almost repugnantly sweet, taste of his telepathic radiation, planning every step to the detail.

Keith didn't know how, but suddenly they were in the Banned part of the Castle, and suddenly he didn't feel anything but the sting of fear. He stopped, waited for some seconds and had Marron pinning him to the ground, glaring at him with wild, predatory eyes.

"I'm going to-" _BANG!_ The noise, a metallic echo, made them both stop every movement they made. _BANG!_ The noise grew higher and forced Keith to gulp.

"I swear, I swear I didn't know, Marron. I-I thought I… I turned to the right at the hm… crossing… Marron… Marron we're not supposed to be here, _Marronareyoulisteningto-_" _BANG!_

"-shut up," Marron hissed at him as the noise reappeared. It was stronger, and it made him stand up, glancing down at Keith.

"Why me? Why _me_…? Woe me… woe me, I say…" _BANG!_ The noise appeared again, straight above their heads. Keith, who was still laying down at the floor, gasped as he saw what it was. Marron had no chance to react.

From very far above, something came falling towards them. Keith yelped and crawled away as fast as he could, Marron took one step after him, just to get the _thing_ right into his head.

It was a container, a container that had held all the way down to his head, that had crashed against beams of steel without getting as much as a scratch, a container that smashed broken when it reached Marron's head. Keith would, much later, say that the thick skull of Marron's was to blame.

The world dematerialized as Marron wheezed, staring at Keith in panic; Keith, however, looked even more alarmed than he.

"_What the blasted hell…!_" was the last thing Marron heard before he sank into the depths of darkness.


	2. 2 The bummer of the Hive

**A/N: **To make some things more clear to you:

They are all talking in Wraith, it's just English so that you'd get the hang of it... you know...

Marron means brown.

Keith means... that I'm just as bad as Sheppard when it comes to names...

Agnea means... well, it suited her.

* * *

**2. The bummer of the Hive**

The brown cat lay lifelessly at the floor, it seemed larger than an average cat and also stronger than one. It had been strange, so strange, to watch as Marron got twisted and resized, and grew long hazel brown fur; his whiskers were the only white hair left on him. The whiskers twitched, as if the miniature predator was dreaming. Keith gasped as the creature opened its eyes and gazed at him.

'_What the hell are you looking at, Keith?_' Marron began to ask, but stopped as he realized that his mouth felt strange and the words got all wrong. The only sound leaping from him was a mewing kind of bark.

'_OK…lets try telepathic communication instead…_' it got him nowhere, since he couldn't even feel that Keith was in the very same room.

"You-you're… you're… an… an… an _animal_…" Keith wailed, feeling awkward as he stared at the animal that was gazing at him from the leathers that had once been serving Marron as clothes.

'_No? Really? _Now_ I'm getting anxious. You're being serious, Keith, stop it…!_' he mewed. Keith wouldn't understand, of course, but Marron thought that speaking would keep away the panic. He gazed around and felt a curious urge to jump at Keith's foot when he saw the toes wink at him, although, Marron almost immediately changed his mind; jumping at those feet would be an act of suicide. No one would survive the stench.

He yawned and, after a while, fell into purring while pushing against the leather with his tiny feet. It just came naturally to him, and it made him feel so good, like he'd never really felt pleasure before. His eyes became a couple of thin, black stripes in his face, delightfully closed while he pushed those leathers with his toes, feeling nails being pushed out against the material.

Then he wrenched as a couple of hand seized him, with eyes opened wide he realized that Keith had lift him up.

'_No! Stupid! Put me down! Put me fucking down! No… not cuddle… don't want to… scratch… right there… aaah… right there…_' he drooled at Keith's shoulder, unable to focus on anything else than that wonderful feeling that came to him. He was being scratched behind the ear, and it made his entire body tingle with bliss. Marron drooled and purred, then drooled some more and purred even louder. Keith was growing fond of the sound, reminding himself that when _he_ got a female, then he'd get one that would _purr_ if he scratched her behind the ear.

---

"_What_ is _that?_" she bellowed as he shoved the fuzzy and, in that very moment, extremely indignant Marron into her face.

'_Heck, sis, I never realized you were this scary – HEY! Don't touch me there! No! Let go! Bloody… boobs… damn…_' Marron thought he was going to die. In that very moment. Not from fear, not from battle, not from starvation, but from _shame_. He was squeezed up between her boobs, almost unable to move, almost unable to breath, and she was _cuddling him_.

"Now, where did you find this little cute monster?" she asked in a tune that made Marron think she was talking to a baby. He simply closed his eyes.

"It's Marron. He transformed," Keith said in a low tune, "we stumbled into the-" he was interrupted by her laughter. If Marron had thought he was going to die before, it was nothing compared to _this_: Her entire pack of huge boobs was _bouncing_ against him, making him howl in terror.

'_Just kill me. Please. For the pride of whatever…_'

"Marron? _Marron?_ My baby brother?" she almost screamed at the top of her voice and was close to laughing again.

'_Really fucking funny, sis, really. You know, if _you_ ever turn into an animal, I'll press you up in between my legs…_'

"Yes, as I said-" Keith began, but had no chance to proceed since Agnea began laughing again.

'_Keith. Save me. Just rip me away from these things and _save_ me. I mean, damn, you know what it is like being a man. Being pressed up between the boobies of my sister wasn't the way _I _thought I'd lose my virgin_…'

Keith cleared his throat, "I'm not joking, Agnea!" he squeaked and got patted on the head.

"You're such a cute little ass, although far too childish to become an option – yet," she blinked at him. Keith felt as if he was going to throw up. His _sister_ was _hitting_ on _Keith_… unbelievable. Well, not that they would be a mismatch – none of them were especially attractive, at least according to Marron. Pretty angry about the situation, he noticed that Keith blushed and looked away.

'_No… way…Keith! You're supposed to help me! Stop… stop… ohno… must itch… must itch with foot behind ear… damn… must itch…_' Marron was rumbling around against her chest and finally got free, landing on the floor with a thud, able to happily scratch his longing ear.

"B-but Marron? What about Marron?" Keith whined and pointed at the brown cat, which was grinning, purring, drooling and scratching himself behind the ear, all at the same time. Agnea smiled faintly.

"But dear, people will think you're not interested in girls – the way you go one about my bro'…" she got closer to him, pressing her impressing chest against his. Marron bit his own thigh as he realized what she was doing.

'_Eyes burning. Must shut eyes. Must not look. Ouch. Mental health disturbed. Developing mental illnesses, eyes burning…_' Then, as a blessing from heaven, she pushed Keith right into the wall with a wild grin.

"You're the bummer of the Hive, Keith. And running around with furry creatures, claiming them to be my brother… it won't make you less of a bummer, stupid! If you think it's going to charm anyone, or be fun… just go fuck yourself, that'd probably be the only thing you'll get even for an eternity" her voice was cold and her eyes glittered with the kind of glee one feels when one knows hurt has been done to another individual. Marron blinked as Keith reached for him, but got deeply confused when his sister got in between, "I think I'd better keep him away from your perverted brain." she snarled at him.

"Wha- oh… what the… _what do you think of me?_" Keith felt angry and mistreated, and he couldn't hide it. Agnea hissed.

"What I think? Well, considering the fact that you're throwing random animals at me, calling them Marron and actually _thinks_ they are Marron… everyone knows you're sick, what am I _supposed_ to think of you?" she growled at him and, from what Marron could se, caused him to flush with something else than shyness.

"But I _saw_ it –"

'_Let it go, you'll only make a scene –'_

"- Marron got some strange liquid on him and turned, I saw it –"

'_Please shut up, you'll only make her more furious!_'

"- It _is_ Marron! I know it is! Hell, I saw it –"

'_Keith! For hells sake, you stupid idiot!_'

"- you've _got_ to believe me! You're his sister, sure you can _feel_ something!"

'_She can't sense me, because I'm not a Wraith anymore, Keith…_'

"Enough! Enough already! You're dismissed; I never want to see your face again! And stay away from my brother, who knows what you can do, you might even turn him into a perverted bummer like yourself!" she ranted without even stopping to catch her breath, her anger was swelling like a sponge in water. Marron felt his heart sinking, unable to know if he was supposed to be angry with her, or happy about the fact that she somewhat _cared_ for him, deep inside. He didn't have time to linger on it, since she grabbed Keith by his clothing and threw him out of her room in rage. Then, as if nothing really happened, she whirled round and looked at her with a gaze Marron feared than anything else.

"Now, baby, what shall we do with you?" she mumbled and then picked him up again, patting him with one of her lithe hands, "I think I heard humans prevent their… _pets_… from having offspring. Yeah, because otherwise you run away, don't you? _Don't you, little cutie?_" there was that voice again, it made him feel humiliated and he stroke his ears back just to show her that he disapproved of being spoken to in that manner. She didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't care, "We'll have to castrate you, oh yes, and it won't hurt much…"

'_WAIT A FUCKING SECOND? You… you… you… devil! Castrate _me_? Sister! What the hell! You sick, twisted piece of woman! You can't castrate your brother!_' How _could_ she say all that? And in that voice? He howled again and let out a paw to cut her over her cheek. She stopped and threw him down into her bed. For a moment Marron thought he'd drown in all the fluffiness of it, since there were bolsters and crap all over it.

"Bad boy! _Bad boy!_" she shouted at him, making him feel more and more humiliated.

'_Crap, I've got to escape from this place, otherwise she'll… I can't think of it. Damn. Just can't…_'

---

Keith stopped as soon as he had reached the room, for he noticed that the strongest of the Wraith in the room had noticed him.

"I mean no trouble, I just need to fe-"

"- you need your ass to get kicked, that's what you need" the leader spoke with a silky tune, gliding towards him as if there was no floor, he was almost hovering as he walked across the giant room, his yellow eyes locked on Keith.

"I-I'm not looking for a fight, I'm, I'm…" he closed his eyes, as he used to, and felt every single hair on his body prickle as the other got close to him and then circled around him.

"You're such a coward, at least when your boyfriend Marron isn't with you," the big, muscular Wraith stopped in front of him, glaring coldly at his closed eyes. Keith almost choked when he opened his eyes again – they were almost touching each other! The other had, intentionally, invaded his personal bubble.

"_He's not my boyfriend_," Keith hissed and tried to keep the little pride he had left alive, the Wraith in front of him snorted and caressed some of his dreads out of the face.

"The boys have asked me to ask _you_ to be the runner for today, what say you?" the Wraith grinned, staring deep into the other's eyes. Keith couldn't have moved even if he'd wished to.

"Get a human, would you? Or are you afraid of humans?" he spat and ignored the fact that he was shivering with fear and suppressed anger.

"But we found a human, didn't we? We found _you_" he laughed, and soon the rest of the room was laughing with him. Keith was blushing in anger again.

"I don't have time, I have to rescue Marron" he growled, angrily, and glared back at the other.

"Oh, saving your princess, are you? Why won't you try a female, or don't they enjoy your flesh?" the tune was both mocking and serious, it made Keith wish he could just run away from the spot, lock himself in somewhere and _roar_ in anger. He found no words, which made the other clearly happy about the whole situation.

Then there was another kind of roar, the alarm shook them all, making everyone except Keith (and possible the cat Marron) to run and arm themselves. Keith was nailed on the spot and tears of frustration covered his sight. He was so angry, so mad, and he knew he was too weak to clean himself from the mocking comments of the others.


End file.
